The Wrong Side Of The Tracks
|Obraz=The Wrong Side of The Tracks.jpg |Podpis obrazu=Przyjaciele cieszą się jazdą kolejką górską. Do czasu. |Rodzaj odcinka=telewizyjny |Nr sezonu=1 |Nr odc w sezonie=1 |Nr odc w ogóle=55 |Autorzy scenariusza=Kenn Navarro Warren Graff Ken Pontac David Winn Jeff Biancalana |Reżyseria=Kenn Navarro |Data pierwszej emisji=25 wrzesień 2006 |Odniesienie/gra słów w tytule= |Jej tłumaczenie na polski= |W rolach głównych=Lumpy Sniffles |W rolach drugoplanowych=Cuddles Flaky Mime Nutty Giggles Petunia Disco Bear Russell Lifty Shifty |Pojawiają się=Handy Przeklęty Posążek |Film=The Wrong Side of the Tracks Part 1 |Filmcz2=The Wrong Side of the Tracks Part 2 |FilmHD= |WBlurb= |Poprzedni odcinek= |Następny odcinek=From Hero to Eternity }} The Wrong Side Of The Tracks (pl. '''Po złej stronie torów')''- jest pierwszym odcinkiem pierwszego epizodu przygód Przyjaciół z Wesołego Lasu wyprodukowanym na potrzeby emisji w telewizji, przez co jako pierwszy wykorzystuje zaktualizowaną oprawę graficzną. Oryginalne opisy odcinka Keep your hands and feet in the car at all times! (cz. 1) Przenigdy nie wystawiaj rąk ani nóg z wózka! It’s going to be a Lumpy ride, hold on! (cz. 2) To będzie wyboista jazda, trzymajcie się! Lumpy repairs a roller coaster. Need we say more? (na DVD) Lumpy naprawia kolejkę górską, czy trzeba dodawać coś więcej? Akcja odcinka Do wesołego miasteczka spod znaku Lumpy'ego wchodzą Giggles i Nutty a wkrótce po nich Sniffles z wykrywaczem metalu. Zaraz po wejściu odnajduje on śrubkę leżącą w trawie, jednak wyrzuca znalezisko, najwidoczniej szukając czegoś innego. Mija się z Cuddles'em i Flaky zmierzającymi w stronę kolejki górskiej. U wejścia Cuddles stara się nakłonić ją do przejażdżki, jednak Flaky opiera się, więc Cuddles wciąga ją na pokład kolejki górskiej. Emocjonująca jazda idzie gładko aż do momentu nagłego zatrzymania się wagoników, jak się okazało awaria zatrzymała pojazd w pozycji do góry nogami, co dla Flaky okazuje się zbyt wielką dawką wrażeń, skutkującą wymiotami. W tym samym czasie Lumpy stara się odblokować kolejkę poprzez podważenie łomem przedniej osi pierwszego z nich. Zabieg ten omal nie doprowadza do odpadnięcia kolejki od szyn. Nieznanym sposobem pasażerowie zostają sprowadzeni na ziemię. Niesprawna atrakcja zostaje zamknięta a jej uczestnicy rozchodzą się w poszukiwaniu innych. Odnalezione zostaje również nie tak dawne śniadanie Flaky, jednak ona sama ocaliwszy życie z kolejki górskiej, nie przejmuje się skonsternowanym znaleziskiem Cuddles'em i udaje się najpewniej w stronę wyjścia. Obowiązkowy poślizg wprost w kałużę zalicza za to Lumpy. W międzyczasie Sniffles kontynuuje swoje poszukiwania, odnajduje spinkę, która najwidoczniej jest potrzebna pracującemu wiele metrów wyżej łosiowi do połączenie szyn budowanej właśnie nowej kolejki górskiej. Z braku łącznika, w jego miejsce wtyka ołówek. Lumpy obok roller coastera zaczyna uderzać młotkiem koło wózku który jest na niewielkim wzgórzu w torze aby opadł.Wózek stacza się i odlatuje kawałek, uderzając w Nutty'ego. Nutty wpada i zostaje nadziany na kołek do rzutów, i zmuszony jest oglądać swoje serce jak powoli przestaje bić. Handy zarzuca pierścień na kołek i cieszy się z wygranej, nie okazując troski o dobro Nutty'ego Gdy Sniffles kontynuuje swoje poszukiwanie pieniędzy, Lumpy stoi koło Mime'a z balonem i trzyma drewnianą deskę z wystającym gwoździem. Sniffles znajduje gwóźdź swoim wykrywaczem i wyrzuca go z frustracją, po czym gwóźdź przebija balon Mime'a. Lumpy,zaskoczony przez hałas, odwraca się i uderza w głowę Mime'a deską z gwoździem. Obojętny na to co się stało Lumpy odchodzi z Mimem nadal tkwiącym w desce. Później Lumpy patrzy na plany dla roller coastera jak ma wyglądać, a następnie patrzy na roller coaster własnej roboty. Droga jest skręcona i niepełna, ale Lumpy uznaje że roller coaster jest gotowy do jazdy. Lumpy usuwa znak "nieczynne" i wysyła trzy koszyki roller coastera. Cuddles i Handy siedzą w pierwszym wagonie, Giggles i Petunia w drugim a Lifty i Shifty w trzecim. Wszystko idzie dobrze do czasu gdy wagon nie trafia na ołówek wsadzony przez Lumpy'ego, co powoduje że część toru odpada. Handy i Cuddles nie zdając sobie z niczego sprawy przejeżdżają dalej ale wózki z Giggles i Petunią oraz Liftym i Shiftym spadają, po czym się odczepiają. Tymczasem Cuddles i Handy zbliżają się do małego tunelu.Handy się cieszy podczas gdy Cuddles trzyma ręce w górze,co prowadzi do urwania jego rąk gdy uderza w tunel.Cuddles krzyczy z bólu, a Handy patrzy się na niego zszokowany,a po chwili na swoje kikuty w bandażach i śmieje się szyderczo z Cuddles'a, który spada z wózka, gdy mdleje (lub umiera) od utraty krwi.Handy zaczyna krzyczeć kiedy zauważa że jedzie prosto w ścianę szkła. On uderza w ścianę i wyjeżdża, przecięty na pół przez duży kawałek szkła. Lumpy obudza się z drzemki kiedy Lifty i Shifty przejeżdżają,krzycząc. Lumpy siada na drezynie i zaczyna za nimi jechać wokół pomieszanych torach, szybko znajduje się przez Shifty'm i Lifty'm.Kiedy zauważa flagę wiszącą nad torem, chwyta się jej i spada do wózka Shifty'ego i Lifty'ego, cały czas trzyma, flagę co powoduje zatrzymanie się wagonu. Lumpy wychodzi z wagonu, ale trafi równowagę i spada przez co puszcza flagę która łapie wózek i wystrzeliwuje go w górę. Shifty leci w do kołowrotu przy wejściu który rozdrabnia go na śmierć. Lifty ląduje tuż przed kołowrotem i śmieje się z swojego szczęścia. Niestety koszyk od wagonu leci w dół i popycha go do kołowrotu przez co przechodzi to samo co jego brat. Lumpy siada na torze po upadku, kiedy nagle widzi Giggles i Petunię w koszyku który jedzie szybko w jego stronę. Lumpy próbuje zatrzymać wózek ale jest obcierany po torze, aż wreszcie jego nogi się odrywają i cały zostaje ztarty.Poniżej Sniffles w końcu znajduje monetę i podnosi ją, trzymając wykrywacz metalu w górze. Wykrywacz metalu zaczyna szybko piszczeć po czym wózek z Petunią i Giggles go miażdży. Petunia i Giggles wylądowały z taką siłą, że ich głowy i kręgosłupy złamały się. Pod koniec głowa Lumpy'ego spada na głowę Giggles i wygląda jak czapka Cuddles'a. Pod koniec zrobione jest zdjęcie i wsadzone w ramkę Lumpy'ego. Morał If a job is worth doing, it's worth doing right! Jeśli coś robisz, staraj się robić to dobrze! Zgony # Nutty zostaje nabity na pal na stanowisku jednej z gier zręcznościowych. # Mime dostaje deską z gwoździem w tył głowy. # Cuddles traci ręce na wjazdu do tunelu. W wyniku szoku wypada z wagonika przez co ginie od upadku, lub przez wykrwawienie. # Handy zostaje przecięty na pół przez szklaną taflę. # Shifty i Lifty zostają przemieleni po wpadnięciu z impetem w obrotową bramkę do wesołego miasteczka. # Lumpy zostaje starty na torach kolejki przy próbie zatrzymania wózka z Giggles i Petunią. # Sniffles zostaje zmiażdżony przez wózek kolejki górskiej. # Giggles i Petunią kończą z połamanymi kręgosłupami przy upadku tegoż wózka. Błędy # Wielokrotnie lewa, skierowana w dół, łopata Lumpy'ego oraz ułożona normalnie prawa, zamieniają się kierunkami. # Podobnie sytuacja ma się z rogatą czapką noszoną przez Cuddles'a. # W zasadzie, wózek trafiający Nuttyego, nie powinien móc zalecieć aż tak daleko. # W scenie śmierci Mime'a, krew rozbryzguje się na ziemię, chwilę później znika. # W scenie próby zatrzymania wózka z Giggles i Petunią, stopy Lumpy'ego zostają starte o szyny, mimo to chwilę później odpadają, bez śladów uszkodzeń. # W scenie śmierci Lifty'ego i Shifty'ego, jeden z organów Shifty'ego odbija się o nieobecny na początku odcinka element scenografii. # Handy wpada na szkło jadąc poziomo, pomimo tego zostaje przecięty w pionie. # Po przejeździe przez tunel Cuddles traci obie dłonie, w momencie przejazdu trzymając je na wysokości czoła, co oznacza, że jego głowa również powinna zaczepić o sklepienie tunelu. # Brakuje dźwięku upadku Petunii w scenie jej śmierci. # Wąsy Russel'a znikają kiedy znajduje się w wózku kolejki górskiej. # W trakcie jazdy krzyki Disco Bear'a i Russel'a są słyszalne, mimo, że ich usta się nie poruszają. # Mimio intra stwierdzającego pierwszoplanową rolę Sniffles'a, jego lasy mają drugoplanowe znaczenie. # Na jednym ujęciu jednocześnie Shifty ma dłoń w kształcie rękawiczki z jednym palcem, podczas gdy Lifty ma komplet palców. Ciekawostki # Nutty jest pierwszą ginącą postacią w odcinku co czyni go również pierwszą ofiarą w telewizyjnej serii HTF. Jego zgon jest podobny do losów Giggles w odcinku Every Litter Bit Hurts i Popa w odc. As You Wish. # Jest to jedyny początkowy odcinek nowego sezonu, lub serii w którym ginie Lumpy. # W momencie gdy Giggles, Petunia, Lifty, Shifty, Cuddles i Handy wsiadają do wagoników kolejki górskiej, dostrzec można feralną deskę z wciąż uczepionym niej ciałem Mime'a, element konstrukcji atrakcji. # W scenie pościgu drezyny Lumpy'ego za Lifty'm i Shifty'm, dostrzec można, że w każdym przejeździe przez kadr zmieniają się postacie zasiadające w wózku i drezynie a także kolejność tych pojazdów. # W odcinku ukazana zostaje pierwsza śmierć Petunii od czasu odc. Hello Dolly. # W scenie mielenia Lifty'ego, przez bramkę u wejścia, wśród deszczu organów ujrzeć można Przeklęty Posążek, a także piłkę Cub'a z odc. Havin' a Ball. # Jest to pierwszy odcinek w którym domontowany musiał zostać głos Dany Belben (podkładającej głos Giggles). Po raz drugi stało się to w odcinku Snow Place to Go. #* Podłożoną ścieżką jest wrzask Giggles przy końcowym upadku z wózka, identyczny jak w odc. Eyes Cold Lemonade. # Jest to jeden z niewielu odcinków w których Lifty i Shifty niczego nie ukradli ani nie działali na niczyją szkodę. # W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy Sniffles występuje ze skróconym ryjkiem. # Próba zatrzymania kolejki górskiej przez Lumpy'ego stając na jej drodze, mogła zostać zainspirowana podobną sceną z filmu "Spider-man 2", który ukazał się dwa lata wcześniej. # Można stosunkowo wyraźnie usłyszeć come on! Cuddles'a, gdy stara się nakłonić Flaky do wzięcie udziału w przejażdżce. # Wszystkie postacie z tego odcinka, pierwszego serii telewizyjnej, pojawiają się w ostatnim z nich: Double Whammy pt.2. # Jest to pierwszy z dwóch odcinków serii telewizyjnej w których Sniffles nie tworzy żadnego nowego wynalazku. # Jest to pierwszy odcinek w którym przeżywa Russell. # W odcinku po raz pierwszy postacie mają zakrzywione brzegi siekaczy. # Muzyka z tego odcinka została wykorzystana w grze False Alarm. # Odcinek przeżywają tylko: Disco Bear, Russell i Flaky. # Miniatura drugiej części odcinka zdradza uraz Cuddles'a. # Gdy Handy zostaje przecięty wpół dostrzec można, iż jego ręce zostały amputowane razem z łokciami, nie na linii nadgarstków, jak sądzić mogli niektórzy widzowie. # W tym odcinku Handy po raz drugi śmieje się z czyjegoś nieszczęścia na krótko przed swoją śmiercią. Pierwszy raz wydarzyło się to w odcinku Wheelin and Dealin. Kategoria:Odcinki telewizyjne Kategoria:Odcinki